


Escape

by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)



Series: Own work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Other, Serial Killer, literally sums up the whole story, locked in dark prison cell with serial killer, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09
Summary: Something I wrote in an English exam. I don’t even want to know what my teachers think of me.
Series: Own work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Escape

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, plunging the room into inky darkness. Janet gasped in shock, her professionalism forgotten instantly. Her mind blanked, the darkness seemed impenetrable, all-encompassing. She waved a hand in front of her face in a futile attempt to catch a glimpse of light, her eyes strained. Across the table, chains rattled. A dreadful chill settled over her as she came back to the present, remembering where she was. She swallowed thickly, fear spreading like a cloud across her mind. The need to run, to hide, to ESCAPE, growing stronger. Pulling herself together with a will she was astounded she even possessed, Janet cleared her throat.  
“There seems to be a problem with the system” she said smoothly, her voice betraying nothing about her emotional state. “ I’m sure it will be cleared up soon. In the meantime I’m sorry for the inconvenience” Chains rattled again, but there was no reply. She knew he was listening though, most likely with his infuriatingly blank face staring through the darkness to where he knew she was sitting. A shiver of fear washed over her as she thought of that. She exhaled a shaky breath as quietly as she could and shifted in her seat. She knew that the guards would get her out of here as soon as they were able but the prison was wired so that if and when situations like this arose, the doors to the holding cells like this one would lock automatically. There was a manual override but it could only be activated and used once the breach was located. Janet shifted again, praying desperately for it to be located quickly.  
It seemed as though she had been stuck in that dark cell forever, half paralysed with terror, and with no way to tell the time it was impossible to know whether an hour had passed or a few minutes. The sound of the lock disengaging from the door behind her made her almost cry in relief. Blinding light rushed into the cell and she was engulfed by light and noise and chaos as she was led blindly out into the corridor, her eyes refusing to adjust to the light. Blinking furiously, she turned back to the cell, wanting to make sure the prisoner was secure. The sight that greeted her chilled her to the core. The cell was empty, the shackles that had once restrained the most notorious serial killer since Jack the Ripper, were now folded neatly on the table, and the prisoner was gone.


End file.
